Screwball
with highlights |coat = Pale, light grayish magenta |eyes = Gradient of to with swirls |headercolor = #F19BF0 |headerfontcolor = #8851C6 |nicknames = Sc (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) }} Screwball is a female earth pony with a pastel violet coat, violet mane and tail with white highlights, dark violet eyes with light violet swirls, and a cutie mark of a screw and a baseball. She is only named in merchandise. Development and design Screwball's design is vaguely similar to Daffy Duck's "Screwball Daffy" Form from the 1953 Looney Tunes short Duck Amuck. Screwball's mane and tail move in a billowing smoke-like manner. Her color scheme is similar to that of "Abradacanter". Her eyes uniquely have swirls in the irises instead of pupils. She wears a propeller beanie similar to Button Mash. Depiction in the series In The Return of Harmony Part 2, she drifts past a corrupted Twilight Sparkle. Other depictions IDW Comics Screwball makes a cameo in Friendship is Magic Issue #1 page 3 where she hides behind a square that represents the next panel of the story. She sticks her head out of the bottom of the square making it look as though she is hovering upside down, and is startling a pair of cats simply by making eye contact with them. The Dynamic Forces RE variant also uses this page. She appears on the cover A of Friendship is Magic Issue # 9 soaring through the air while making raspberry-like tongue movements. She makes a cameo in Friends Forever Issue #9 page 3, where stands in a long line at Apple Con 45. She stands behind Photo Finish and in front of Lotus Blossom. She appears in Friendship is Magic Issue #30 page 16, where she stands on the balcony of a two-story house. She throws a pie on the head of who appears to be Lyra Heartstrings. Merchandise Screwball appears on the Season 2 cast poster/T-shirt's front/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case/DVD set packaging on her stomach on the tail of the statue of Discord. The Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Absolute Discord shows her on the packaging for theme decks and for booster packs and names with a trademark symbol on her cards #38 R and #P''f''5. She is also featured on T-shirts, such as "Rolling up Chaos", "On a Roll" and "The Periodic Table of My Little Pony". And is featured on the WeLoveFine.com art print and T-shirt of the Friendship is Magic Issue #9 cover A image going under the title "Strange Days". Quotes Gallery "Screwball" floats by grey Twilight on the street S2E02.png Season 2 cast poster.jpg Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Strange Days art print WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg On a Roll T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg MLP CCG Absolute Discord booster pack set.jpg MLP CCG Absolute Discord booster pack.png See also *Ponies with a similar name: Screwy * *